


Another Day, Another Chance

by Aragarna



Category: Second Chance (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the finale episode. Duval watches over Gracie as she recuperates in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Chance

Duval looked over at Gracie as she slept in her hospital bed. She hadn’t said much since he had rescued her. Doctors said she should be alright, but Duval couldn’t shake the terror and the guilt that were still wrenching his guts after he had come so very close to losing her. He was trying very hard to be a good father to his daughter, caring, attentive, being there for her. But she was growing up, and sometimes it was hard, now, to reach out to her.  He was doing his best to protect her, even from herself if he had to, but it wasn’t always easy.  
  
Gracie looked so pale and fragile, in this bed that seemed too big for her. After he had untied her from the gurney she was strapped to in the plane, she had thrown herself at him and clung onto him until the paramedics arrived.  
  
Duval painfully swallowed the lump in his throat. After his beloved wife died, he wasn’t sure he’d survive losing the one other love of his life.  
  
If it hadn’t been for Jimmy’s help…  
  
Duval instinctively checked his watch. His dad didn’t have much time left.  
  
_I don’t want you to see what happens next._  
  
Duval shivered. He wondered what was happening to Jimmy’s body. He had the image of a body decomposing super-fast, like in those horror movies. He chased the image away but couldn’t restrain a sob.

And suddenly Duval burst into tears. He finally cried all the tears he hadn’t shed when his father first died six months ago.  Why did his father have to go so fast? Twenty-five years, he had been waiting for that moment, a way for them to reconcile. But it had seemed time only drew them more inexorably apart, until it was too late. And now that they had finally had a chance to fix things, now that his father had worked so hard on making amends, now he had to go, again.  
  
Duval shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to miss his dad. He let out a sigh and wiped his tears away. At least, he was glad they had that chance. He was feeling a lot more at peace about his dad now.  
  
_It’s okay. I’m okay with it._  
  
He even enjoyed Jimmy calling him _kiddo_. He still had a hard time seeing his old man in this super-fast, super-strong, thirty-something fellow, but Jimmy had this way of calling him kiddo that was so totally Jimmy Pritchard.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Duval started and sat up. “Gracie?” He brushed her cheek with his fingers . “I’m here, honey. You’re safe.”  
  
She smiled weakly and held her hand out. He took it with his two hands.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dad,” she whispered.  
  
He wanted to tell her how hurt he had been that she ran away, how unfair and stupid it was. But she probably wouldn’t run away again any time soon anyway. Unfortunately, she had more than learned her lesson. He just hoped she wouldn’t be too traumatized by the whole ordeal.  
  
He smiled softly at her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
  
“Thank you for coming to my rescue, you and Uncle Jimmy.”  
  
Duval felt his heart tighten.  
  
“Where is he?” Gracie asked, looking around.  
  
“He’s gone…” he said, as his voice broke.  
  
Gracie turned even paler than she already was.  
  
“It’s my fault…” she said after a while.  
  
“No, no, sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“If I hadn’t run with Garrett…”  
  
“Garrett played you. They all played us. It’s not your fault.”  
  
Gracie remained silent for a while. “Dad,” she asked finally, “What did they want from me? Why did they take me?”  
  
Duval sighed. He had tried so hard to keep Gracie out of this whole mess, but she still got caught up in the middle of it. She had seen too much now, and he should probably tell her the truth. The whole truth. Including who Jimmy really was. She’ll probably get mad at him for hiding it from her. On one hand, he regretted not having told her, but since Jimmy was gone, maybe it was just as well. Gracie didn't need to cry for her grandfather a second time.  
  
“I’ll tell you everything, Gracie,” he said gently. “I promise. But not today. Get some rest now.”  
  
Gracie’s eyelids were heavy with sleep.  
  
“Okay,” she said in a tired voice. “I love you, Dad.”  
  
Duval smiled tenderly. “I love you, too, kiddo.”  
  
In the morning, Helen joined them. Duval let her watch over Gracie and went for a little walk. He exited the hospital through the ambulance parking lot. The soft warmth of the morning sun appeased him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a message from Arthur. _Jimmy Lives_.  
  
Duval felt a soft joy growing in his chest and the weight on his shoulders subsided. He slowly breathed and smiled. It wasn’t all over after all.

 


End file.
